Jacob’s Luck
by Shante369
Summary: Bella tells Jacob why she chose Edward instead of him.


Jacob's Luck

What other reason would she chose that bloodsucker over me? Of course i'm not the

cutest in the world but I can sure give her more than he can ever give her. I'm such a coward. I

should be asking her what the reason is for not choosing me but it's way too hard to look at her

and know that she will never be mine. She will always be his. She will always be Edward's.

When Edward and his family left Bella, she was broken. Her dad Charlie (chief of police)

couldn't get through to her. She wouldn't eat or go out. She would sit in her room and write

Alice emails about how much she misses them all.

Here is the thing, Alice doesn't write back. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Emmett,

Carlisle were the other bloodsuckers that live in Forks. Edward's family. The thing about these

vampires is that they are not what you expect them to be. They don't need to be invited into your

house, holy water doesn't work, they don't have fangs, and when it comes to human blood they

CAN NOT control their thirst. Also a handful of their kind have powers. Edward can read

people's minds (except Bella's), Jasper can control emotions, and Alice can see the future (her

visions are subjective the future can change, and she can't see the wolves so that's a bonus). I

don't just hate them because of how much control they have over humans and Bella, I hate them

because it is also my nature.

The werewolves that are in La Push are my friends. I am a werewolf myself but me in

particular have a problem. Every time when any emotion gets too much for me, I only my head

phase into a wolf. It is so ANNOYING! The elders (old werewolves) are trying to figure out why

that is happening. Meanwhile I sit here and mope about not being able to have Bella The Girl Of

My Dreams.

I decide to go for a run in full wolf form because right now I still can't figure out why

Bella chose HIM! I took off full force into the woods to clear my mind. While I was running I

smelled Bella out here. What was she doing out here. I followed the smell and stopped right in

my tracks. I arrived in a meadow. Bella wasn't alone. She and Edward were gro… never mind,

making out against a tree. I was practically right beside them until Bella saw me and squirmed

out of Edward's arms, still hugging his neck.

"Jake, what are you doing here" she said while pulling down her shirt.

"I was just running trying to clear my head of somethings." I said to her.

The great thing about wolves is that I can still talk to her without phasing so I don't have

to transform into human to communicate. I don't know why that is but over the years I learned

not to question anything that seems remotely weared from human to supernatural.

"Why do you need to clear your head?" she asked still hugging him.

"You can just ask your little vloodsucker over there what's wrong. You do anyway." I said

annoyed.

It's true she tells him everything. When I say everything I mean EVERYTHING! Bella

says that he likes to share everything with her, including his powers. Make her feel like she is

included in things.

"HEY! You can talk to me anyway but do not sound so bitter to her. She just asked you a

question dog maybe you should go and…" Edward abruptly stopped.

I wasn't really paying attention to his rant. I was thinking about why would he chose him.

What because he's more good looking than me? I don't understand. WHY!

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked.

I suddenly realised why Edward stopped his rant. He was reading my mind while he was

talking to me. He looked at me and we stared at each other for at least five minutes. Trying to

syfer my thoughts.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here? I feel left out." Bella announced standing in the

middle of the meadow, with her arms in the air.

I was about to say something when Edward interrupted me "Jacob is a little puzzled why you

chose me and not him" he said sounding sincere. Sincere my a… CALM DOWN JAKE.

RELAX!

"Jake you really don't know do you" Bella said walking over to me.

"Well I thought that you chose him because he doesn't have a disorder where if you get to hyper

you don't have a wolf head." I said.

"Jake…" she said trying to finish.

"Or is it because he can give you the moon and I can't" I said starting to feel hurt.

"ENOUGH" she yelled. "Do you really think that I am that shallow?" she asked.

"Well no, not really it just seems human to me" I said.

"Bella you might want to talk to him because his mind is all over the place" Edward said now

standing beside her.

"Okay I will" Bella said giving Edward a final kiss.

"I'm going to give you two your privacy" Edward said before leaving.

"Jake can you please phase?" Bella asked as I was about to sit.

I got up and went into the woods and phased. I wasn't going to let her see me with no

clothes on if she wants Edward. I'm not going to take advantage of her like that. I came back

with fust boxing shorts on and went to sit beside Bella.

"Jake i am so sorry that I didn't explain myself on why it was Edward." Bella said with tears in

her eyes.

"Bells, you don't need to cry. I was just confused. I didn't mean to think so low of you. I just

couldn't think of any other explanation." I said.

"Jake I LOVE YOU okay. I have loved you for a long time" she said continuing to cry.

"Bells I... " I was cut of with her index finger on my lips silencing me.

"Let me finish" she said. "But Jake the thing is is that I might love you but I'm not IN love with

you like I am with Edward. Of course he is beautiful and smart and so are you but, I don't feel

the same way. To be honest the other reason why it was him was because I don't want you to

leave me if I do chose you" she said.

"Wait you're worried about me leaving you when he left you for almost a year Bella!" I shouted.

"Yes because if we have a family together children, you would leave it all for just one thing" she

said.

"WHAT ONE THING" I asked frustrated.

"IMPRINTING" she yelled loud enough for probably the whole town to hear her.

Imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate. We don't get to choose when or who, it

just happens. When you find that person it's like everything you care about is them. It's not

gravity holding you to the Earth anymore, it's her. The wolf gene transports to your child if you

and your imprint are together. In the pack in La Push almost everyone had imprinted. The alfa

Sam thought he found the love of his life. Her name is Leah. Sam and Leah did everything

together. Then when Sam met her sister Emily, everything for Leah wasn't the same. Sam broke

up with Leah after being together for half their lives for a girl he met a couple of days ago. Wait

what does that have to do with…

Realization hit me and I finally understand what Bella was saying. It must have shown on

my face because I heard Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"So what you're saying is is that if it weren't for the imprinting then we would be together?" I

asked.

"Well no Jake. I told you it HAS always been him. It WILL always be him" she said with tears

in her eyes.

O.M.G. I am such an idiot right now. How could I not have thought of that. That is a

perfect explanation for Bella. I should have known that she wasn't that shallow. The other reason

hurt though but, I guess I always saw that coming. I just always wish one day she would know

what hit her and come to me.

"Jake?" she asked hesitantly. Was rolling over to rest her hand on my chest.

"I guess I saw that one coming from a mile away," I said and placed my hand on top of hers.

"I am still a little hurt that you thought that I was only with Edward for what he has and not who

he is." she said sounding disappointed.

"I know and I'm really, really so so sorry. I will never think that way about you every again." I

said.

"And Jacob?" she asked and cupped my cheek.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She leaned down and kissed my cheek and forehead before looking into my eyes. "I LOVE YOU!" she said.


End file.
